hshdfandomcom-20200214-history
Priest in Peril
Priest in Peril Extensive Guide: # Start by talking to King Roald in Varrock Palace. He tells you that contact has been lost with the temple and wants you to go and check it out for him. # he temple is located to the east on the boarder of Morytania and Varrock it can be reached by taking the road to Canifis. Open the gate and follow the trail to the temple. Knock on the door by right clicking on the large door and clicking 'Knock on'. Someone will ask you if you are willing to help him by killing the Lycurgus (Level 48). Tell him you will. # Go down the dungeon entrance and kill the Temple guardian. # Go back and knock on the door again. The same person as before will answer but will act very strange. He suggests you talk to King Roald. # King Roald tells you that the dog was guarding the palace from attack. He tells you to go back and fix it right away. # Go back to the temple. Kill a level 30 Monk of Zamorak. He will drop a Golden key. # Go to the 3rd floor and talk to Drezel through cell door. Ask him to tell you about the Holy River. He will tell you how Sardomin made the river unpassable to all who were evil. He says that the river may not protect them again and asks you to help make it protect the lands again. He will tell you to get him out of the cell, incapacitate the vampire, and help fix the holy river. # Go back to the dungeon and go through the gate. Study the monuments. When you find a monument with an Iron key in it, trade the Golden key for it. # Go back to the cell and use the Iron key on the cell door, then go in the cell and talk to Drezel. He will tell you that he cannot leave with the vampire still there. He will also tell you that the water of the river might be used to incapacitate the vampire. # Go back down to the room with the monuments. In the middle of the circle of monuments, you'll find the well. Fill a bucket with the water from the well. Go back to Drezel and use the bucket of water on the coffin. You will find out that the water is not blessed. Talk to Drezel and give the water to him and he will bless it for you. # Use the blessed water on the coffin, and talk to Drezel again. He will tell you that he will meet you down by the monument. # Go back to the monuments and go through the northeast gate. You will find Drezel there. Talk to him. He will tell you that the river has been unblessed. You suggest using rune essence to remove the Zamoraken magic. He tells you it will take 50 Rune essence to do it. If you brought the unnoted essence, talk to him again and give it to him. # You have now completed the quest. Talk to the priest again and he will tell you about the underworld beyond the rift which will take you to a new land (Canifis). Reward: Wolfbane & Prayer Experience